plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CompliensCreator00
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- HellPikachu (Talk) 22:36, January 31, 2011 |} |} Badges you need to contact a Wikia administrator to add badges to your own wikia. Not sure how to find one tho.. you could look around HellPikachu 12:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Fast Editing Your'e such a fast editor. Just for the last 2 days I think I saw you ranked somewhat between 50th to 40th and you made a blog telling us that you have two silver badges. Now your'e #13! Well I also did that fast editing. I started out as a non-member then I made an account and continued editing until I reached my ranking now. Keep up the good work! BTW, how did you make categories? Hardinero+ 06:49, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes They are: --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 02:42, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Um...........so..........yeah......... your drawings of the xj sisters are nice, but correcting a few of these flaes would make it easier for everyone to see what these things are without words. *first of all, xj-1 is wayyyyyyyy too small. Being a experienced fan, I do think that her eyes are light blue, not yellow. A couple take-ins of buff out plus a reneedling plus object directive 445684 with a fixing directive 22123 wil do the trick. *xj-4, I know that she is a robt, but arms that are way too blocky may seem unconditional for her. From my experiences, a sanding objective/directive 11234568852 will fix it nicely. The other thing is that face increase ment of 110% will fix the face nicely with double objective 778545. *xj-5......her face seems strangly weird and too overly undetailed and small. With a detalment/enlargement directive 112545699887, she'll look fine.﻿ Admin So you're the Admin of your own wiki? BBE 08:25, February 22, 2011 (UTC)Benbeasted So Why exactly did you destroy a redirect? --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 16:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) THE GUY YOU SAID CHEATED ' I did not cheat and how can you cheat you must be jealous cause i beat you I did not just because I edited it last means I did it I didn't even notice all I did was fix the first sentence tell me if you want me to help remove some stuff Qwertyqwe^^66 23:51, February 28, 2011 (UTC) OK i will but want me to make an acount there Nice Wikia Your wikia is awesome too. :D May I ask you something, is it free to make your OWN wikia, or you need to recommend something? Thanks Shipperoo 22:52, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :D Thanks :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Shipperoo 12:13, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Ummmm. No. Sorry. :( But thanks anyway. <:) Shipperoo 11:13, March 23, 2011 (UTC) PVZ2? Could you direct me to where you found it?--RandomguY 02:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :As you can see from the title, it says "Players design their own plants vs Zombies". This means that all those plants are fan-made, and the thing about Soporific Mushrooms, you don't need to make a page about it because, as I've said earlier, all the plants there are fan-made. --Randomsub guyto the power of 3000 13:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Wikia.css Before a grp. bureaucrats: /*--------------------------*/ /* HIGHLIGHTED USERNAMES LIST */ /*--------------------------*/ /* ---- INSTRUCTIONS The order that names appear on this list determine which title takes precedence. A user will be marked by the last entry in this list, no matter how many entries they have. A user will be marked with the last designation on this list that they have: * Administrator * Bureaucrat */ /* highlight bureaucrats with a blue color - 6/28/11 */ Before a grp. of sysops /* highlight administrators with a red color - 6/28/11 */ [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 00:45, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Spam Ease do not spam, especially in other users' pages. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 01:14, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry For Any Inconvience Sorry that my server is down. You should expect it to be dow for a while, because of maitenence. For now, go to 184.95.61.18:49151. This is Jimmy_the_Mimmy's server that will be used until further notice DoubleTake8 (talk) 17:59, September 2, 2013 (UTC) PvZ Mod While i was lookin' in the PvZ mods gallery, i saw a picture with a totally rockin' fantastic pvz2 mod, Can you teach me how to do that? Or at least gimme a link. ~TheCuteDolphin 10:26, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Your Mod is Cool I just has a flaw, you edited the Dancing Zombie to the original one, not offend you, but i like the Goty version better, can you give me the goty dancer files? Also, i'm working on the plants you din't "pvz2-ify" like imitater and spikerock, i'm currently making Imitater's spinning appearances. I will give you the files as soon as i finish. For now, i just need the goty dancer. ~TheCuteDolphin 01:40, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Some Suggestion for your next update What if you replace Chomper with the PvZ2 CHOMPER in PVZCC, It's in there. Also, i finished imitater, it works PERFECTLY! Here's the files. Also, what if you put the diamond in pvz2. And also, i'm browsing the reanim files, and it seems there's lightning reed's body, etc. But not in the game. What' s up with that? Good Idea It's a good idea for sea-shroom to be lightning reed, and it's a good idea to improve the wild west roof, What if you replace the grass in Pool levels to be in like in pirate seas? Is that a good idea? ~TheCuteDolphin 02:40, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Discussion in Chat Whta if we just chat instead of talking in the userpages? I'll be in the chat! How do i PvZ-ifty How do i PvZ2-ify plants, what kind of edit should i do? I only got the fume-shroom from PvZCC, how can i pvz2ify plants? I can do any plant, but how? Fume-shroom complete I got fume-shroom! Do you want to discuss in chat? ~TheCuteDolphin 01:52, November 29, 2013 (UTC) My Greatest Idea in the History of Our Mod!!!! What if...we replace the gold sunflower trophy with...THE SUNFLOWER PEDESTAL IN PVZA! All i need is to get the lawn out of the picture "right there" so i can replace it. Don't worry about the silver one, i can do it. All i need is to crop out the lawn. Dont i know u from the mushroom kingdom? Your PvZ 2 Mod Hello Complien. I have a question. Can other people make their own PvZ 2 Mods even if you already make one or no? Thank you Reapeageddon (talk) 04:39, March 29, 2014 (UTC) what is the best? '(Radshyguy (talk) 03:47, March 31, 2014 (UTC))' Your a vetren on here so can you delete photos of the wiki I put a picture of the starfruit's coustume in PVZ 1 by accident ('(Radshyguy (talk) 04:19, March 31, 2014 (UTC)) ' never mind someone fixed it for me '(Radshyguy (talk) 05:11, March 31, 2014 (UTC)) ''' Thank you Thank you for liking my drawing I mean its not much but well I shall try my very best q and pretty soon I will be great just as great as you are thank you so much sadness or my new friend I shall call you my new friend. (Agent Andrew martins (talk) 17:19, July 7, 2015 (UTC)) Can you please unblock me on PvzCC? (Pvzfowlfan (talk) 20:35, August 21, 2015 (UTC)) I'm sorry for doing that stuff. Can you please give me one more chance? (Pvzfowlfan (talk) 01:53, August 29, 2015 (UTC)) Hey there, CC. So, how's that PvZ2.5 coming along?Tecku (talk) 23:23, August 13, 2017 (UTC)